Saccharine
by arilovexo
Summary: Laura's too uptight when it comes to dating and being with other guys, so Ross decides to help her out and give her lessons to loosen her up not knowing that they were going to fall for each other in the process. Ross/Laura
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is going to be two chapters. It was getting kinda long, so I had to cut it in half. _

_The next part will be up soon. The rating might change so... you were warned._

* * *

Laura looked up from the script she was reading and took a deep breath. It was the script where Ally and Austin kissed. She had to kiss Ross.

That thought alone made her want to hyperventilate and pass out all at once.

But it also made her kinda excited.

It wasn't like she hadn't kissed a guy before. She'd kissed a ton of guys. She had experience.

So did he. It felt like every time she heard about him on tour or just in general, he had kissed or hooked up with a new girl.

She was beginning to wonder what it would be like to be one of those many girls he'd been with, but then again, she always wanted to be different. She hated being even close to similar to anybody else.

Luckily she wasn't dating anyone and as far as she knew, Ross wasn't either.

So, maybe kissing him wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

Even if it made her want to hyperventilate and pass out.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Raini asked her and Laura shook her head.

"Not totally, I mean it's a kiss right? Just a kiss."

"Right," Raini nodded, "just a kiss."

"Okay, that was very cryptic, if you know something, you better tell me what it is," Laura said, but Raini shook her head.

"I honestly and truly know nothing."

"Liar."

Raini just grinned, "I'm a truther."

"That's not even a word."

"I just made it one, anyway, got to go do… sisterly duties, bye!" She blew her kiss and with that was gone.

Laura just sighed and continued to pack her things up to go home.

* * *

She was home alone which was a first.

Her parents and sister were all out and she wasn't alone.

She was with Jake, her date for the evening and they were watching a movie.

They were about halfway through it when she heard the sound of frantic knocking on the door. She ignored it at first, but then it continued and she sighed.

"Will you excuse me? I have to go get that."

"Yeah, totally, sure." Jake answered and she sighed. He wasn't really too talkative and he was kind of annoying, but she did somewhat like him, otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to go on the date. She made a mental note to smack her friend, Katie in the head when she saw her at school in a few days.

Mumbling to herself, she walked to the door and opened it to reveal Ross on the other side of it. He looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to hide."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hide? From who? And why would you come here of all places?"

"Because my house kinda far and you're here and it's super helpful, can you let me in?" He asked her, just as someone yelled his name. "Laura!" He looked at her wide-eyed and she finally relented, opening the door for him, he quickly walked in and then she closed it.

"Don't go in there," She pointed to the living room, "I'm sort of on a date and-"

"Oh, there's a guy here? Cool!" He said and without even listening to a word she said, he walked into the living room. "Sup dude, I'm Ross." He held his hand out towards him.

"Who's this guy?" Jake asked her.

"He's my friend, Ross, and he was just going into the other room." She looked pointedly at Ross and he waved her off.

"Who's this guy? He didn't even shake my hand." Ross said and that she had to agree was a little bizarre, on Jake's part, not so much on Ross' for showing up out of nowhere and crashing the date.

"He's Jake, he's my date and you're going into the kitchen," Laura pushed him into the other room, just as Jake stood up. "No, stay, I'll be right back."

Jake shook his head, "nah, I gotta get home anyway, got a huge test to study for. See ya later." With that he just left and Ross came back, a look of amusement on his face.

"You sure know how to pick them, Laura." He said and Laura turned, glaring at him.

"Look who's talking. Why were you hiding from that girl?"

"I went on a date with her," Ross answered as they entered the kitchen and Laura handed him a soda. He opened it, "she was kinda crazy and I didn't want her to know where I lived so I came here."

"And gave her the idea of where I live?"

"She doesn't know who's house this is, for all she knows it's my cousin's or some shit."

Laura's response was to roll her eyes. He took a sip of his drink and studied her.

"So uh, sorry for ruining your date.. he any good?"

"Any good?"

"Yeah you know at…" He motioned with his hands to his lower body and her eyes widened, her cheeks turning pink. "You can't seriously be embarrassed about that, we're eighteen, legal adults, come on, Laura."

She fought the urge to huff out a sigh of annoyance.

"Look, Ross, it's complicated and-"

"What, you've never been with anyone who's good?"

"No, I've never-"

"You've never had sex?" He asked and she was silent. He had a huge smile on his face. "No fucking way!"

"Yeah say it louder, I'd like the whole neighborhood to know." She muttered sarcastically.

"Dude, you've been missing out." Ross said, taking another sip from his soda.

"Dude," She mocked him, "I haven't found the right guy yet."

"Dude," He repeated purposely just to annoy her and upon seeing the look on her face, knew he succeeded. "Maybe you need a first to show all the other guys what to do and what you're missing out on."

"Who? You?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "I'd say I'm pretty good."

"Yeah, I know, so I keep hearing."

"How? You don't even have a twitter account," Ross responded back.

"I like to keep my personal life private, unlike some people. Do you know how many people would hate on me and how many people would judge me because-"

"Lala, I stopped listening after I like," Ross responded back.

"Have I mentioned how sweet you are?" She asked him.

"Many times, yeah." He said and then he walked into the living room, getting comfortable he put his feet on the table. She sighed loudly and followed him. She looked at the table, noticing there was popcorn everywhere but didn't feel like cleaning it. "Look, you need to get laid at some point in your life okay? Because it feels good and you won't be so up tight anymore."

"I've had sex before genius." She told him.

"With who? The most inexperienced dude in the history of the world?" He scoffed and she bit her lip to keep from tearing up at the fact that he didn't remember their night when they were about fifteen. Though they had both gotten drunk, he was way worse than she was and didn't even remember it the next morning. It was a secret she had kept to herself for the last three years. The fact that they had lost their virginities to each other.

"Something like that," She finally answered, taking a sip of her soda and wishing it was beer.

He studied her for a few moments, "okay. I'll make a deal with you, since again, you're so uptight, offense," He added and she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to make you less uptight and the first thing we're going to do, is loosen you up a bit."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Well, for one, you and I have to kiss next week when we shoot the new episode so… let's try something right now." He said and she nodded. He scooted closer to her and she felt her heart leap up to her mouth. He was so close, she could see the green in his eyes. "How do you feel right now?"

"Nervous, scared and a little intimidated." She said.

"See? You gotta loosen up!" Ross leaned over, putting his drink down on the table, he put his hands on her shoulders and then moved _even closer_. "How about now?"

"Um…I don't…this is…um…"

Ross sighed, "we've got a lot of work to do." He looked at her, "oh and we start tomorrow night, be prepared."

She really had no idea what she was getting herself into and was a bit afraid to find out.

* * *

"Hey, Laura."

"Sup, Laura."

And many other forms of greetings were thrown her way as soon as she walked up the pathway to the front door of the Lynch home. Apparently they were all leaving as they were getting into the van one by one.

"Where are you all-"

"Movie." Rydel answered, she blew her a kiss, "and we're late!"

"Ross isn't going with you?"

"He's not really feelin' it." Ellington answered her, "whatever, you two have fun tonight."

"But not too much." Rocky winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Ross had texted her after work that day to come over, so she just said sure and that was where she was now.

"Good, you're here, ignore them." Ross said, grabbing her wrist, he pulled her inside with him.

"Why are we-"

"Use your imagination." He said, "and don't freak out."

"Imagination? What?"

He looked around for something and then grabbed his keyes, holding them up, he motioned for her to follow him.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be." He answered back, he opened the door for her to get into the car and she smiled at him being a gentleman. Then he got into the driver's side and turned the car on.

"You would have your CD playing." She muttered and then smiled, singing along, "like damn, you could be the one that could mess me up, you could be the one that could break me damn."

"And we're changing that right now," He popped it out and put in a new one, and she relaxed against the seat.

"Where are you taking me?"

"A basketball court." He answered.

"Basketball? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"The thought did cross my mind," He cryptically answered and she smacked him. He laughed, "no, I'm kidding, we're just gonna play something called strip basketball." He pointedly looked behind him for a quick second. "I have a basketball right there."

"And we're going to play strip basketball in public?" He nodded.

"Affirmative."

"Who even says that?"

"Cool people like me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, pain in my ass."

He just grinned.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. What if someone comes in?"

"That's the whole point." Ross answered. "You don't have to do it, if you don't want to."

She stared hard at him, "no, I want to."

"Oh, bold Laura, Ross likes." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, what are the rules?"

"Simple, it's like Horse, really. You throw in the ball a certain way and make it, then I have to do the same or I lose an article of clothing and vise versa. First one to either be in just their underwear or gets all the letters of Horse, loses."

She nodded, she knew that game well.

"Okay, but let's not use the word horse, let's use a different one and make it interesting."

He nodded, "alright, what word do you have in mind?"

"First one to get _Louder_, loses." She grinned at the look on his face.

"Using my album name against me? Smooth Marano, smooth. I'll give you that one."

She just held her hands up and smirked, "bring it, Lynch."

"Oh," He said, smirking back at her, "it's so on."

* * *

Laura stood in her spot and threw the ball into the hoop, she missed and then Ross did it from where he stood.

"Okay, do exactly what I just did." He said and she nodded. She positioned herself and then threw the ball into the hoop. She made it in and threw her hands up in victory.

"In your face!" She tapped her chest and then grinned.

"Alright, alright, that's a lucky shot, we've still got many more to go."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just play." She said and he grinned at her, handing her the ball. "Will you do the honors?"

"I'd love to." She smiled and then stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed the ball from him. Their fingers brushed and she felt a spark shoot through her body. She then shook her head and then stood where she was, throwing the ball in the air, she made it in the hoop. "Hell yeah! I'm actually doing better than I thought I would."

"Surprise to me too," Ross agreed and she rolled her eyes.

"Just do it."

He did and shot the ball, it missed and she cheered.

He rolled his eyes and took off his sweater. "Wow, that almost killed me."

She giggled, "I'm sure it did."

This time he shot and she tried to make it, but missed and it was his turn to cheer. She, however wasn't wearing a sweater, so she had to take off her shirt.

"I feel like I'm going to lose this game in two seconds."

"It's a possibility, but we both have L, now."

"Keep going." She challenged him.

They played for the next twenty minutes, making it and losing articles of clothing up until they were just in their underwear.

Laura immediately felt uncomfortable and since Ross had missed and had gotten the R, she had won the game. He looked over at her and noticed she had her arms over her chest and was cowering. He shook his head and walked over to her. He dropped the ball and ignored it rolling towards them as he walked towards her. He put his hands on her wrists and pulled apart her arms.

"Don't hide yourself, you're beautiful," He softly said and then he let go and held his hand up as though he hadn't said anything, "you're doing great!"

"Don't lie to me." Though, she said the statement, she really wasn't sure what she was referring to at that point. What he said or the fact that she was doing what she was doing.

"Laura, don't shy away now." He said, "I've seen you change your clothes a million times and if anyone were to walk in, it's literally the same thing as if you were wearing a bikini which, might I add, you've done a million times before already too."

"I'm not…shy." She muttered.

"Yes you are and it's okay." He said, "but the point of this was to make you bolder and more confident not… shyer."

"I just played strip basketball, horse, whatever. That has to be some kind of…record or something."

"It was impressive," Ross agreed and then it was silent for about five seconds. He grinned at her again and then pulled on her wrist, pulling her with him to another part of the building, running through it.

"Ross! Ross! What are you-" They stopped at a huge pool and she looked at him wide-eyed, "you're insane."

"So I've been told." He shrugged. "So, are you going to jump in?"

"Hell. No." She said and then turned around.

"Don't you want to loosen up and finally find the right guy?"

She was beginning to think he was crazy. But he had a point.

"Fine." She muttered, "only because I want to, not because you're peer pressuring me."

"Alright, I can live with that not guilt then." He grinned at her from the corner of his eye, and she just rolled her eyes. "Okay, count of three, one, two, three!" And then he took her hand and together, they jumped into the pool. She jumped to the surface and spit out water.

"ROSS!" She yelled.

He just grinned at her. "Love you too." He stuck his tongue out and she splashed him. He splashed her back and they just laughed as they continued to splash each other.

* * *

"So," Laura said as she floated on her back and stared up at the boring white ceiling. "Ross, I wanna ask you something."

"Shoot." He shrugged.

"You've been on countless dates, right?"

"I'd say so, yeah."

"So, who's your ideal girl?"

"A girl who can smile, talk a lot, laugh and have a good time and someone I can take home to my mother that she would love and approve of."

"You don't have a certain kind in your mind? Like one that none of us can be?"

He looked at her and she put her feet to the ground to look at him, just floating in the water a few inches from each other.

"The ideal girl. Tell me about her."

"You know… the kind of girl that you can tell your mother about, that you want to marry and love for the rest of your life. A girl who's flirty, sexy, boobs and an ass that are so big, you can see it from the moon. Smart, but not smarter than you and cooks and bakes with your mother. But when you're alone, she's the sexiest woman you've ever met in your life and will have sex with you in any position you want her to." She tilted her head, "that's like every guy's dream girl."

"Well, let me tell you something, Laura." Ross said, leaning in close to her. "That girl doesn't exist, because if she did, I'd be sleeping with her."

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special." Laura rolled her eyes.

"You pretty much described a closet porn star."

"So? Isn't that what guys watch a lot of? Porn? And that's what you want? A porn star."

"Yeah, I agree with you, that's probably what a lot of guys out there want, but… that's not what I want. Not all girls have to have a nice ass and big boobs you know."

"Then, what do you want?" She asked him.

"I already told you," Ross answered and suddenly, they were close together. She tried not to think about how hot he looked shirtless and his hair messed up and wet the way it was. It was sexy and it was making her want him.

"Tell me again," She whispered and he shook his head.

"Not my fault you didn't pay attention the first time I said it." He whispered back and his hand went to her cheek. She leaned against it and looked up at him. He then leaned in closer and she found herself not wanting to stop him. Though, the feeling of wanting to hyperventilate and pass out at the same time came back for a brief moment, but she managed to calm herself down and convince herself that it was all good in three seconds. A record for her.

So, closing her eyes she let his lip brush against hers lightly, before a light was shining in her face and she suddenly didn't feel him there anymore.

"Hey!" She opened her eyes to see a security guard shining a light down on them. "This pool is closed, what do you think you two are doing here?"

Laura immediately jumped apart from Ross and nodded, getting out of the pool, she covered herself and looked at Ross.

"Take it easy, dude, we were just leaving."

"It didn't look like it."

Ross rolled his eyes, "we'll leave now, happy?" He took her hand in hers and pulled her with him back to the gym. She grabbed her clothes and put them on, ignoring that she had gotten them wet. Ross handed her his jacket and she gratefully took it, putting on and then he grabbed his ball, silently walking with her to the car.

The ride back to his house was silent and just when they pulled up, he noticed that his family was back.

"So um, I'm kinda tired, I'll see you tomorrow?" Laura asked and Ross nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good. Text me when you're home." She nodded, then they both got out of the car, shared an awkward hug and then Ross went inside the house, Laura going to her car. She closed the door and sat there for a moment, thinking about the almost kiss and let out a groan. He didn't remember that night and the last thing she wanted was to get hurt again. Remembering that they were going to kiss again next week, she let out another groan and slammed her head into the steering wheel.

Sometimes, being friends with someone like Ross, was tough. She wouldn't change it for anything, nor did she regret it. She just didn't want to get hurt again. But she did have a good idea of what she was going to wear the next day to work.

She'd show Ross she could loosen up and be bold.

* * *

Okay, she felt a little uneasy about this now.

Her hand was on her side and she walked into the studio to see that Ross was in the middle of a conversation with Calum, Ellington and Rocky when she walked in, deciding to just be casual about it.

She could do this, she could be bold.

Ellington was the first to see her and she put her finger to her lips as Ross' back was facing her. He nodded and then focused on what Ross was saying. Rocky saw her and she did the same thing. Then, she threw her arm around Ross' neck and giggled, hugging him tight.

"What-oh, hey Laura!" He hugged her and that was when she stepped back and he saw what she was wearing. She saw his eyes widen and his mouth drop open slightly. "You're-"

"I know." She giggled, twirling her hair around her finger. She had on a small black bralette (her boobs weren't that big to begin with), high waisted ripped jean shorts and a leather jacket. She had on black boots and her hair was curled. She also had on light make-up and red lipstick. She looked good and knew it.

"I see my lessons are working." He winked at her and smiled, "bold. Risky. Sexy. Ross likes." He winked at her again and she put her hand on his shoulder to keep from falling over. He was officially making her want him and the more he winked the more it made it true.

Especially since they almost kissed the night before and well, she wasn't going to go back to the past anymore if he didn't remember it.

"You betcha," She winked at him and with that, lightly slapped his cheek before walking away.

"Dude," Ellington looked at Ross who just nonchalantly turned to face him. "She's looking good."

"Hey, watch it, you've got a girlfriend, my sister, if I'm not mistaken," Rocky told him and Ellington just shrugged. "Anyway, Ross, you hit that yet?"

Ross' mouth dropped open, "dude! It's not even like that, we're not-no. That would be you know weird, with a capital W, italicized, underlined and size fifty font."

"I don't know if that exists, but just remember that's the same thing I said about me and Rydel and look where we are now." Ellington smiled at him. "It's inevitable dude, she wouldn't dress up like that for just anybody."

"Shut up, dude, you don't know what you're talking about. I'm just helping her loosen up a bit and I guess it's working."

"Okay, how do I say this in words you'll understand. She's into you, you're into her, fuck already and stop giving everyone so much anxiety. Got it? Cool, thanks." Rocky clicked his tongue and with that, walked off.

"You're wrong!" Ross shouted after him as Ellington and Calum followed him.

"I'm right! Bet you ten bucks!" Rocky called back.

"I second that!" Calum added.

"Whatever." Ross muttered to himself, knowing that Rocky was wrong. Though, there was a small part of him that wondered if Laura was up to something. Shrugging he just walked off and into his dressing room, where he picked up his script for the read-through they were going to have that afternoon, pushing any thoughts of Laura from his mind for the time being.

He already had lesson two all planned out.

* * *

_Review and let me know if you want the next part. Hehe, it's gonna be awesome! Oh and Ross doesn't know about what Laura's hiding from him. He'll figure it out soon though, don't worry :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I'm updating this at nearly four in the morning by me (Toronto time). I have school in three hours. I LOVE YOU GUYS :]_

_Oh and if anyone was wondering, the title is a word from a Def Leppard song. I already said it on twtter, but if you can guess what song it's from, I will.. reward you somehow. Haha. I'm obsessed with the band (and the song, it's my favorite of all history) and I felt it kinda worked for the title for this one. It means "sweet" or "sugary." It also means "sentimental" as well. I had it spelled wrong before, but I flxed it and now it's correctly spelled :) So uh, yeah. If you have one, by the way, my twitter is jessier529. I'm on... frequently enough, I'd say. Haha. _

_I worked hard on this, so I really hope you like it. The rating is changed for obvious reasons. _

_I don't own anything. _

* * *

She was in her dressing room, talking to the guest star for the new episode they were going to film, when there was a knock on her door and Ross stuck his head inside. She rolled her eyes and he just smiled over at her.

"Not you again," She groaned and then stood up, walking over to the door. She put her hand on the knob and then twisted it. She tried to push him out but he shook his head and since he was a lot stronger than she was, managed to open the door completely, causing her to stumble back, but he caught her right before she fell, grabbing her by the wrist, he pulled her back up.

"How did you do that?" The temporarily new dude asked him, amazed.

"It's a gift." Ross shrugged and then turned to face Laura, who was still in her outfit from that moment. That hot, bold, sexy outfit he officially loved so much. "So, ready for your next lesson?"

"What? Now?"

"Lesson?" The third person asked and Ross nodded. "What are you both in school or something?"

"No, he's helping me with my confidence and…you know it's really not that important." Laura waved it off and Ross let out a huff.

Ross' eyes lit up a second later, making Laura wonder for the moment if he was bipolar or something. "Wait, let's take a pre-lesson detour."

"A what?"

"Go up to that dude over there, sorry, don't know your name, I'm Ross, by the way," Ross held his hand out towards the guest star.

"Are you bad with names and faces? I've been on the show before, it's Cody." The guy said and then Ross shrugged. Turning to Laura he grinned.

"Okay, go up to Cody and…" He whispered what to do in her ear and her cheeks went pink. Her eyes widened and she pulled away, shaking her head.

"No way! I can't do that!"

"That's what all guys want though," Ross said in his normal voice.

"What big boobs and a nice ass?" Cody asked and then Ross high-fived him, they both laughed and Laura just glared at them.

"All guys are pigs, dude," She said pointedly to Ross and then stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, I didn't come to work today dressed like the hottest thing on earth," Ross offhandedly added. Laura felt her heart skip and smiled to herself. "Now, go and do what I said, it'll be fine, trust me."

"Trust you?" Laura raised an eyebrow, "the last time you said to do that, I-"

He waved his hand in the air, "different kind of _trust me_ situation. Totally different, now." He put his hand on her shoulders and pushed her forward, "go for it."

She looked behind him, glared at him again and then took a deep breath and nodded. She could totally do this, she knew she could. But just as she was about to reach Cody, she turned around, only to see that Ross was nowhere to be seen.

Goddammit, he was a fucking ninja.

* * *

"What the hell?" Laura demanded, her hands in the air as soon as she walked into his dressing room.

"What the hell you or me?" He asked as he still played his guitar and didn't look up.

She put her hand on top of his and looked right at him, "why did you leave?"

He shrugged, "I didn't want to or have to stay for that."

She was so confused, "you were the one who told me to do it, if you were so uncomfortable with it, why did you say to do it?" Then, she realized something, "wait, why would you be uncomfortable with it in the first place?"

"One question at a time, dude." He answered, staring right at her.

"That doesn't answer anything."

"Don't push me." Suddenly, his tone wasn't so playful anymore.

"What's your problem?" She demanded, moving away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest as he just got off the couch and walked to the other side of the room.

"Nothing's my problem, why are you asking me so many damn questions?"

"Because you're acting weird! And you don't want to talk to me, which is weird, because you _always_ want to talk to me."

"I'm not acting weird!" He shouted back at her, "can't you just leave me alone?"

"No!"

"Fine! Then I'm leaving!" He shouted back at her and with that, tried to leave, but she quickly caught up to him, grabbing his arm, she pulled him back into the room.

"No, tell me what's wrong!"

"You're what's wrong." He told her, "you come in here, dressed all hot like that and everything and then you flirt with Cody and any other fucking guy that's on set today and it's all right in front of me!"

"You told me to!" She almost screamed at him, so angry she couldn't think straight. "You're mad about something that you decided you wanted to help me with in the first place!"

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" He yelled back at her. "You're the girl who's sensible, you know what you want and you go for it. But you flirting with other guys just to… do whatever and have sex with whomever you want is a huge mistake! Okay? You shouldn't just give _it_ away to anyone!"

"I already did that when I was fifteen, do you not listen to anything I say? Ever?"

"Yeah, well so did I and I don't even remember who it was with because I was so fucked up drunk!" He shouted to her, "I don't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to you!"

"Then why did you tell me to flirt with Cody if you felt that strongly about it?" She demanded. She put her hands in her hair, "what the fuck!"

He stopped and looked at her, "did you just curse?"

"Focus!"

"No!" He yelled at her, suddenly angry again. "I can't do this, I have to go." With that he pushed passed her and this time, she didn't even try to stop him.

* * *

"Ross and I just got into a huge fight," Laura mumbled the moment she walked into her dressing room to see Raini was sitting on one of the chairs, flipping through a magazine. She threw herself onto the couch and let out a loud sigh.

"You know, you two give a lot of people a lot of anxiety when you're around each other," Raini said.

Laura just looked at her, "excuse me?"

Raini sighed and put the magazine down. "You two are like a grenade, ready to explode at any moment, but you won't. Because you two are afraid to let the grenade go and explode."

"That is the worst war analogy, I've ever heard in my entire life." Laura responded.

"Maybe that wasn't the best way to go," Laura just gave her a look that said, ya think? "but seriously, we all heard you both fighting, I'm pretty sure the cast of Jessie heard you both arguing it was so damn loud." Raini told her. "I think you two need to do it and just get it over with."

Laura was silent for a few moments, "what would you say, if I told you we already did?" She shyly looked away and Raini looked up at her in shock.

"You and Ross had sex?" She exclaimed.

"Shh!" Laura immediately jumped up and covered her mouth. "Don't say it so loudly, nobody knows and I want it to stay that way."

Raini nodded and then Laura took her hand off her mouth, "wait, I don't understand something." Laura motioned for her to continue, laying down on the couch again. "Why does he act like it's never happened before?"

She sighed, "we both went to a party when we were like fifteen. A friend of mine was throwing it and it was way before the show started so nobody knew who he was. Anyway, basically Kevin and Heath were all, 'you two need to bond, so go do something fun together.' And we decided on the party since I told him it was happening. Anyway, we both got like really drunk, but I think he was worse. Since we were drunk, he sat down right beside me and kissed me out of nowhere. I was kind of freaked out because it was my first kiss and all and then he just smiled at me and it was so cute, so I smiled at him and then kissed him. After that, we were kissing on and off the rest of the night and then we snuck upstairs and into one of the guest bedrooms. As soon as the door opened, we just kept kissing and then we…" She trailed off and Raini nodded. "I woke up and saw him next to me and everything hit me at once what had happened. I had gotten dressed before he had woken up so when he did he just looked at me, confused and I didn't want to say anything that would make him flip his shit and quit the show, so I just told him that I had come upstairs to check on him and see if he was okay. He clearly doesn't remember it happened, so I'm not trying to help him remember. If it was that special, then I guess he'd remember it." Laura shrugged and looked down sadly.

"He was too drunk, like you said, he's not gonna remember it." Raini gently told her.

"Yeah, but… I feel like there's a small part of him that does. He just doesn't want to admit it. When we were fighting he told me he lost his virginity to someone and he doesn't even remember who it was. He didn't want the same thing to happen to me."

Raini took a deep breath, "look, from what I can see, is that Ross likes you and you clearly have got the hots for him. And after hearing that story, I just learned that my suspicions are correct. The way you're dressed today, also tells me a lot. You just got to get him to remember somehow, but also, don't be mad at him. From what I can hear it was something he did, so… whatever it was, let it go and let him come to you and talk to you okay?" Laura slowly nodded her head. "Alright." Raini relaxed and leaned back in the seat. "By the way, you know what they say right?"

"What?"

"That best friends make the best lovers." Raini winked at her. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Right and if it did ever happen again and Ross tried anything with me, he'd probably fart and ruin the moment." Laura responded, "and then giggle about it for the rest of eternity."

Raini laughed and shook her head, "you two have one strange friendship."

"Yeah," Laura mumbled, laying back on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest, "tell me about it."

* * *

"I talked to Calum," was the first thing that came out of Ross' mouth when they ran into each other on set about an hour later. "I'm sorry."

"Funny, I talked to Raini." Laura told him, "and I'm sorry too."

He held out his pinky and she smiled, taking it, she linked her pinky with his and they shook on it. It was their special way of agreeing to an apology that they came up with around the time they met.

"Okay, so, ready for your next lesson?"

"Will I have to get naked at any point at all?"

He shrugged and then smirked, "maybe."

She was glad things were back to normal again. Well. Sort of.

* * *

"Okay, lesson number two, you gotta be confident. Don't lose that swagger." Ross demonstrated for her by walking up a few feet and then back.

She tried hard not to lose her smile, "something tells me, you've already lost it."

"Pay attention, princess." Ross answered, using his middle finger and pointer finger to tell her to watch him. "Okay, basically, just walk up to the dude and talk, be yourself, confident, but yourself okay? So, try it with me."

Laura decided to try something different. Not taking her eyes off of his, she pulled off the leather jacket and then walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, since she was so close to him.

"Being myself, but a more confident version."

HIs hands went to her shoulders, "you're barely wearing anything."

"So? Isn't that the ideal girl?" She asked him, "big boobs, big ass and naked?"

"I told you that wasn't my ideal girl."

"How do I know that?" She challenged him, her hands then went to his back and she pushed him against her. She saw him swallow hard and smiled to herself. "Afraid to really tell me who that ideal girl is? Because I know you and I know she's out there and you know exactly who it is."

"Well, you're certainly confident," Ross responded back, completely ignoring her. She stared at him for a few moments and then suddenly, she didn't feel so confident anymore.

Her hands fell down to her sides and she stepped back.

"Okay." He finally said, "that was good, but try not to act like you're confident, actually be confident."

She tilted her head, "I'm an actress, aren't I?"

"Good point." He responded. "Just be yourself, but more confident that's all you really need to know." He said and then suddenly Laura put her hands on the waistband of her jean shorts, she unbuttoned them and then took them off, letting them fall to the ground and all she had on now was just her bralette, lacy boy shorts and boots. Ross swallowed hard. "I should go." He said, his hand on the door to the room and with that, he opened it.

Laura sighed and counted down in his head. She knew he'd come back once he realized something very important.

And she wasn't wrong.

He soon opened the door to her room and ran his fingers through his hair.

She counted down from five.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Wait, this is my room." He said and she nodded. There it was; what she'd been waiting for.

"Why are you nervous?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because I'm alone in a room with you." He admitted.

"So? We've been alone many times before, what's different this time?"

"The fact that you're pretty much naked and I'm fully clothed is a part of it." He mumbled back.

"What? Didn't catch that."

"Hey, you know I broke your mug the other day?" He randomly blurted out and her eyes widened.

"What? Which one?"

"The red one… with the flower on it and it was totally cool and I'm so sorry." He smirked a second later, "but if you had a twitter, you'd already know that."

"You tweeted it?" She asked her eyes widened and he nodded.

"That's what it's for, random, useful and amazing in so many ways." He shook his head and stared off into the distance. "Anyway, why are you still half naked?"

"Obviously, it's because I feel comfortable around you…" Laura answered. She walked closer to him and watched him swallow hard again. She smirked. But then her smile went away as she remembered something she did that night they were together. She hoped it would try and help his memory of it. She put her hand on the back of his neck and then leaned up a bit on her tippy toes. She let her tongue brush against his earlobe and then sucked on it.

Ross' eyes closed and he let out a quiet, low moan and then wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer as she continued to suck on his ear like she was a kitten learning to suck from a baby's bottle or whatever. It felt good. It made his knees weak and he sure as hell didn't want it to stop.

His eyes opened then as he realized that there was only one other person that had done that to him before and he had been sober enough at that time to remember that. She slowly pulled away and bit her lip almost as if she was anxious. His eyes blinked and then he stared at her.

"You're the girl that night at the party when I was fifteen, aren't you? You lied to me." He said and then his arms dropped from around her waist.

She stepped back and nodded, "I didn't lie to you."

"Yeah, you did, you said you were checking up on me. You made me believe for the last three years that that girl was gone, for good. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want you to think that night was a mistake. We were fifteen. Young, really young and-" She stopped talking when his hand went on top of hers.

"You were scared." He whispered and she slowly nodded her head. "I don't blame you, I probably would have been scared too."

"So you're not mad?"

"A little bit, but… I kinda see where you're coming from and I can't be mad at you for that. I know you, Laura. And it's okay." He said quietly and then stepped closer to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

Her heart started to beat really fast in her chest. "Why have you been giving me all these lessons?"

"I only gave you, like two of them, but because I wanted to help you with your confidence and help you find the right guy for you."

"I already did." She said, her voice breaking. "He's right in front of me." And then before he could say anything else, she grabbed her shorts and jacket and quickly ran out of the room. Her heart was beating fast and she had a million thoughts running through her mind, so many that the fact that she was running outside in her underwear and out of his house where his family was again, in just her underwear, didn't even register in her mind until she was in her car. She felt tears come to her eyes at the fact that she had once again, been afraid and then, she quickly turned her car on and drove away as fast as she could.

* * *

"You make bad choices, you know that, Laura? Really, really bad ones. Stop being so scared. Really." She said to herself in a whisper as she settled onto the couch in the living room, her feet on the table in front of her. "Why did you run away, again?" It was the same thing she'd been asking herself over and over for the past couple of hours. He knew the truth now, it was in the open. But she had run away again.

She was home alone. Her parents were in Italy and her sister was at work. The only difference was this time, she wasn't on a date. She was just alone.

The doorbell rang. She ignored it. It rang again. She ignored it again.

Then there were knocks. She ignored them.

Until five minutes passed by and she couldn't take it anymore. So she got up and opened the door, glaring at the person on the other end.

"I can't let you pass me by." He said.

"You came all the way over here to annoy the shit out of me and quote one of your songs?" She asked him, her eyes narrowed.

He shook his head, "you're really stubborn, you know that?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You're stubborn, uptight, sexy, hot, smart and amazing all at once." He answered her and she felt her heart skip with his words. "You never listen to me and you always are first to point out when I'm wrong or when I'm doing something stupid." She nodded, agreeing to that statement. "You are the one person I go to whenever I go out with another girl and you come to me for the same reason when you go out with a guy. You always tell me straight up how something is and… I realized something these last few days."

"What's that?" She asked him quietly, "That I've been lying to you for three years?"

"No. Well, sort of, but no. I didn't realize you were the girl because I had been so drunk that night and… I didn't think you remembered it. I thought that maybe you thought it was a mistake or that it shouldn't have happened."

"I…I'm going to tell you something right now." She said and he nodded for her to continue, "I don't regret it at all. I didn't know you too well back then, but I know you now and to me, I was the lucky one. I gave away the most precious thing I have to someone I really love and care about."

"Wait, love?"

She nodded.

"You love me?"

"I think, I don't know...too extreme?" She tilted her head, though she had a smile on her face. He smiled back at her and then he was closer, his hand on her cheek.

"Not for you." He responded honestly and then he thought of something. "Remember how we almost kissed yesterday and how we're supposed to kiss on set next week?"

She nodded, "yeah."

"Do I have to wait that long to kiss you?" He asked her and then she shook her head, her arms going around his neck, she pulled him close to her and pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly and gently. He kissed her back just as intimately and then broke it.

"Looks like you were missing out these past three years," She teased. "Oh and good call on not interrupting yet, another date." She whispered, rubbing her nose against his, she giggled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell you a secret. It was kind of on purpose."

"You don't say," She said back.

"I do say." And then suddenly, the front door was closed and he had flipped them so that her back was against it. He kissed her again, deeper than the last one and then broke it. "Ready for your next lesson?"

"Does it involve me, you and a bed?" She asked him. "Because I can use what I've already learned and apply it right now."

"Oh yeah, how so?" He asked her.

She just smirked at him and gently pushed him away. Then she took off her shirt and threw it to the side so that she was just in her bra and painfully short shorts.

She then leaned in again and kissed his cheek, before moving her lips to his earlobe and sucking on it again, her other hand trailing from his chest all the way to the button of his pants. She somehow managed to unbutton it and then unzip it and right when she was about to touch him, his hand on hers stopped her.

"Not here," He whispered huskily. "Your room."

She then jumped on him, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his, "go for it." She whispered and then kissed him again, intensely as he stumbled backwards a bit, but still, somehow managed to get her up the stairs and on top of her bed in about two minutes or less. She wasn't sure and sure as hell wasn't keeping track of time.

"Where's your parents?"

"Italy." She answered kissing him.

"Your sister?"

"She's at work until much later." She pressed her lips against his harder. "Shut up and just make out with me."

"Oh, bold Laura, Ross likes."

"Laura knows what Ross likes," She mumbled back and he smiled against her lips. "And just so you know, you're stubborn too."

"I know." He kissed her, harder and she moaned, pressing her body against his.

"Why are you so overdressed?" She asked him, breaking the kiss to look at him. "Take off your damn shirt."

Ross' eyes lit up as he pulled away to take off his shirt and threw it to the side, "ooh, feisty Laura, Ross likes feisty Laura."

"Ross likes a lot of Laura things, now shut up and kiss me." She muttered. "Oh and take off your pants."

"My lessons did work, cool."

She rolled her eyes, "yes, yes they did. Now will you-" She stopped bitching at him when his hand suddenly went into her shorts and past her boy shorts to touch her. "Oh, oh, yeah okay. I'll shut up now."

"Good idea." He muttered and kissed her hard as he slipped one of his fingers inside of her. She moaned against his lips and then he moved faster, his other hand going to her hair, he pulled on it and she gasped, allowing him to kiss her deeper and harder as his fingers moved in and out of her at a fast pace.

"I-Ross, oh my god," She said and then she felt that feeling and exploded all over his hand. He broke away from her lips and then kissed her again, before pulling his hand out of her and pulling down her boy shorts and underwear, throwing them to the side.

She shook her head and then with as much strength as she could, pushed him onto his back. He just stared up at her.

"What was that for?"

"I got my swagger back," She responded. "Though, swag's got nothing to do with this."

He smiled, amused, "you're one of a kind, Marano."

Her heart fluttered. She softly kissed him and then slowly moved down his body until her hands were on the waistband of his boxers. She slowly pulled them down, throwing them to the side, she soon added her bra to the pile and then they were both naked.

"You know," He said, his hands on her waist, "if we were at my house, we could totally go skinny dipping."

She blushed and playfully smacked his shoulder, "way to ruin a moment." She muttered, her hand going to her hair, she bit her lip and looked away. "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, with me?" She asked him.

"We've already done it before and I really wish I remembered it because well, okay. I have to be honest about something." He said and she nodded as he sat up a bit, his back resting against the pillows of her bed. She tried really hard not to feel awkward or shy away from the fact that they were about to have a serious conversation, naked, in her bed and horny. Can't forget about that. He looked at her and then took a deep breath. "This is gonna be super cheesy and probably make me lose a lot of man points, but I really want to say it." He looked down, "though it's painful, I want to say it before we do anything else."

"Painful?" She questioned, tilting her head, confused. He looked down again and she saw what he meant, biting her lip. "I can-" Her hand reached out, but he shook his head, his hand going on top of hers, stopping her.

"No, wait." He said and she nodded. "So, like, ya know, how I'm super smooth and get all the girls?"

"Yeah, I hear a lot of stories. Where is this going?"

"You were kinda the girl I always wanted," She gave him a look, "okay, you are the girl I always wanted. You are my ideal girl, Laura. My mom loves you, my sister loves you, even my brothers and Rocky love you."

"Rocky's your brother too, isn't he?."

"We've been over this, totally different category. Have you met him?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but realized he had a point and closed it, agreeing with him with a nod of her head.

"So, basically, since I am the worst at expressing my feelings and shit, I'm just going to say again, you, pain in my ass, stubborn, sexy as hell friend, Laura Marano, are my ideal woman. Not girl, girl sounds kinda pedophile ish since I'm eighteen." She laughed out loud at that. "We're young hearts you know? Gotta… grab the chance while I can. I can't let you pass me by." He smiled and she rolled her eyes, though she was smiling.

"And you," She said in a raspy voice, leaning her forehead against his, "are the greatest, most amazing guy I have ever met in my life. You're my ideal guy." She said and then they stared at each other for a few seconds before he leaned up and pressed his lips against hers, flipping her over while he continued to kiss her. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Nothing can ruin this right?"

"A bomb can go off outside and it wouldnt even ruin this. Nor would a sudden earthquake, a tsunami or a Rocky."

"A Rocky? Why do you pick on him so much?" Laura asked him, amused.

"He asks for it." Ross answered, "usually. He's a fun guy. He knows I'm kidding, but seriously, he will cockblock. Just remember that next time we do this." He gave her a look and she just laughed at him.

"Okay, whatever you say, I'll take your word for it." Laura assured him. He smiled and kissed her.

"Good, so um, this might hurt a bit because you haven't done it in a while," He told her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and then smiled, "don't worry, I can take it."

He smiled back at her and then slowly entered her, kissing her gently as he did. To her surprise it didn't hurt that much and once he was fully inside of her, she moved so that he got the hint to move as well. Then after a few moments, she wrapped her legs around his waist and told him to move faster. He did as she said and then she soon felt her release coming. She could tell he knew what he was doing. Ross was probably the most experienced person she knew (next to Ellington, but she really wasn't about to think about him at that particular moment).

"Laura, Laura, I'm close and I don't want to finish without you." Ross panted above her, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"You won't," She said, wrapping her legs around his waist, she pushed him against her so that he went in deeper and then his hand went to her hair again. For some reason, the boy really liked her hair (not that she blamed him, it was amazing, even she had to admit it) and then he pulled on it. She moaned loudly and that apparently was enough because she felt him twitch inside her, which was how she found her release and soon exploded. He followed after her, both of them moaning and practically chanting the other's name as they finished.

She felt hot, sticky, sweaty, and amazing. She still hugged him close, since his face was hiding in her hair, still panting. She was trying to catch her breath too, and then looked up.

He moved a few moments later, a groan escaping from his lips. "I forgot to tell you something." He said, lifting his head to look at her. "But I'm going to wait."

"Why?"

He grinned, "Lesson number three, the final one, be unpredictable."

"Is that your secret?" She asked and he nodded, kissing her softly. He pulled out of her and she pouted. He then laid down beside her and held her close to him, closing her eyes, she smiled and relaxed against them as exhaustion and sleep took over and won against a battle she really wasn't in the mood to fight.

* * *

She was happy.

So, so very happy.

Like thirteen year old girl in grade seven in love with One Direction or Justin Bieber happy.

Gross, but that was how she was truly feeling. It almost made her want to puke.

Ross figured out who the girl was at the party (though she had kinda helped him with that), so that secret was out in the open.

They didn't really talk much about their fight the day before, but when they went to work the next day, both Raini and Calum were happy to see that they were laughing and smiling, especially after their night together the night before. She really couldn't believe it had actually happened and like she had felt when she was fifteen, she hadn't regretted it, not one bit.

Ross had told her what Calum, Ellington and Rocky said about them and though it was such a boy thing to say, she had agreed. Raini even gave her the thumbs up and asked if he had farted in the middle of it or when he kissed her and it made her roll her eyes. She had assured her that didn't happen and Raini just smiled knowingly again. She was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to figure that girl out.

On another upside of things, she now knew who Ross' ideal girl was and that made her very happy.

Not much happened in the week after they got together. He hadn't officially asked her out or said anything yet, but she knew things were changing. He wasn't seeing any girls and she wasn't seeing any guys. It was just them doing their thing being themselves.

He didn't really elaborate much on the last lesson on how to be less uptight and be more confident. She was still wondering what he meant about being unpredictable, but since he was doing everything pretty normally, she didn't really have time to think much about it.

Finally, the day came. The day when they were going to kiss on set.

She wasn't nervous about it anymore since she and Ross had "practiced" kissing for the last week. It came and went and it was amazing and awesome and heartfelt and any other synonyms all rolled into one word. It would have to be a big word she realized, if she were to combine all of them.

That day, Ross had come up to her and whispered in her ear to come over after work was over. She had agreed and that's where they were now, sitting and watching a movie in the living room of his house.

It was a random movie. To be honest, they weren't paying much attention to it. Rydel had picked it out before she went off to teach a dance class and had watched a bit with them before she left.

Though after she left, the events that followed her departure had become pretty eventful.

They were making out when Rocky came down stairs. He had shouted out a loud, "whoa!" and then gave them the thumbs up and mouthed, 'finally!' to the sky and then nonchalantly walked away. Riker had come downstairs next to answer the door and Ellington came in, not that Ross or Laura realized he was there in the first place. He asked if they ever opened doors and Ross just shrugged in response. Then, the three of them left to go to the studio to work on some new songs. Laura asked him why he wasn't going and he just said that they had it covered.

His parents were out at a movie and Ryland was with his girlfriend, so they were alone.

She then remembered what Ross said about lesson number three: be unpredictable. She knew she could do it. She was pretty predictable, but what she felt in her heart and what she was thinking was pretty unpredictable (considering Ross had no idea), so she decided that she would learn herself and just say it and then whatever happened, happened. The worst he could say was that he didn't feel the same way.

So, while he was still engrossed in watching the movie, she just went for it.

She took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers and he looked up at her.

"I love you, Ross." She said, looking right into his eyes, so close she could see the green in them. "I'm in love with you."

She could tell he knew she wasn't bullshitting him.

"How's that for unpredictable?" She asked and then his response was to kiss her, gentle, yet passionate.

He broke it quickly and then he looked at her again.

"I love you too, Laura. And just so you know, I'm in love with you too." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then it was her turn to kiss him and she did, her hand going to his cheek, she let it moved to his neck, where she tangled her fingers in his hair and just kissed him.

"Looks like I didn't have to teach you anything after all." He said once they broke apart.

She nodded, "I learned from the very best." She smiled at him and then leaned her head on his shoulder, his arm going around her shoulders, he picked up her hand and laced their fingers.

"Well, congrats, Laura, you have officially completed all your requirements to become a more confident person. I'd give you a diploma, but I think that my presence here is good enough." He winked at her.

She winked back, "good thing I agree with you on that one." She smiled and pressed her lips against his. "Though, a diploma would have been pretty damn nice, I have to admit. _Ross Lynch's School of Swag congratulates Laura Marano on achieving her goals and finishing her requirements to be an official graduate._ That sounds pretty awesome, now that I think about it." She giggled and Ross shook his head, amused.

"You are one of a kind, an interesting girlfriend." He said, grinning at her from the corner of his eye.

She could accept that, "okay, but you're my crazy, unpredictable, cute, boyfriend." She teased and he rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. With her other hand that wasn't holding his, she stuck her pinky out. He looked up at her, "forever and ever?" He smiled and linked their pinkies, "forever and ever." He whispered and then he kissed her.

Taking lessons from Ross on gaining more confidence, becoming bolder, riskier and less uptight had been worth it. She had gotten the right guy after all from it.

And that, she wouldn't change for anything in the entire world.

* * *

_The endddd! _

_Really though, I'm sad too. _

_So, um, tell me what you think. Details man, details. I can write another story like this (but completely different plot) if you want. I had a different idea originally, but my boyfriend suggested I do it this way and I really liked it. He helped a lot with this so... thumbs up for Austin! :) _

_Alright. Well, I'm sleepy and I'm only going to get three hours of sleep now. I hope you liked it! Or maybe you didn't. It's okay. I forgive you anyways. _

_Yeah, I need to sleep. Haha. Much love xx_


End file.
